


Heartlocke

by hustle_cat



Category: haikyuu
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hustle_cat/pseuds/hustle_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rookie agent  Tadashi Yamaguchi is out on a regular mission with his support Hitoka Yachi when he discovers that his best friend Kei Tsukishima has gone missing, and for the worst. The agents of Karasuno have been compromised, and it’s up to the duo to find Kei and bring him home safely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress! Also my first fic, pls be gentle in criticism. I'll definetly be revising this, and all that jazz.
> 
> Dedicated to disacia, sunny-umbrella and the people of HQBB for letting me work on this longer.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and i hope you enjoy!!

The soft piano music echoed throughout the hall as people drifted in and out, the light sound of chatter following suit. Tadashi Yamaguchi sat by the bar, only drinking light alcohol. He eyed the people around him, and then let out a sigh.

“Can I really do this?” He thought to himself. He then shook his head. “I can.”  
Yamaguchi thought about his fellow agents, and how they exceeded him in skill, intellect and strength. He looked down at his shoes. His best friend, Kei Tsukishima, was his idol- he aspired to be that calm and cool. He felt his left ear buzz. Yamaguchi gently touched it, and relaxed against the bar, drink in hand.

>How are you doing, Yamaguchi?I’m fine, Yachi. Where are you?I’m just entering the scene.I’ll come to you. The earpiece crackled with Koushi Sugawara’s voice, the assigned support for the mission.

They said in a low voice, acting like they were in a conversation with each other to avoid suspicion. Yachi turned her body towards Yamaguchi.

“The hall near the target’s room in clear.” Kiyoko Shimizu another support agent and Yachi’s trainer. “Go together, and avoid being seen. After this transmission, I’ll be connecting your call to Yachi’s, so no more from us.”

Yachi jumped a little. Acting as the sole support for a mission was a little scary.

“Just remember your training, and you’ll be just fine.” Suga said kindly. Yachi imagined his relaxing smile as he said that. Suga’s voice helped her nerves unwind while Kyoko’s words made her motivated and determined. ‘I can do this!’ She said to herself,  
clenching her fist tightly to her chest. 

Yamaguchi leaned beside her ear and whispered softly, his hair tickling the tip of her ear.  
“Follow me exactly five minutes later, ok?” She watched as he adjusted his sleeve and stepped away from her, flashing her a lopsided smile as he left the room. She folded her hands together and rested them in her lap. She eyed her watch.

‘Alright, Hitoka…time to do your thing.’  
_____________________________________------------

Yamaguchi smoothed his hair back as he casually walked toward the target’s room and the security. As the crowd thinned out and there was sparsely anyone in the vicinity, he edged toward the door. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. It wasn’t an ordinary cigarette: it was disguised as a mini blow dart that jammed cameras and disrupted the security feed. Best of all, it made it look like there was an issue with the power grid, so the percentage of getting caught was low.

Yamaguchi leaned against the pillar behind him, just across from the camera. He pretended to light it and then blew into it. The tiny electric needle flew out and injected itself right in the middle of the screen. Yamaguchi clenched his fist and whispered a quick ‘yes!’ before pressing ear to the target’s door. No sound. He twisted the door handle. Not locked. He gently pressed the door open, peering inside: worst case scenario, he could feign ignorance and plead that he was looking for the bathroom. He unbuttoned his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, and sat at the desk. He opened up the computer and slid in a flash drive, which the password and let him in. Once inside, Yamaguchi looked for the files under sales receipts, which weren't so easy to find considering they were under encryption as well. When the decoding process started to take too long, he began to grow nervous.

He checked his watch. It hadn’t even been five minutes.

"God, I'm pathetic." He muttered underneath his breath. Sweat began to collect on his forehead. The security from upstairs would be coming down on this floor any minute now. He silently thanked the gadget makers from the Tech Department at the agency for making the camera disrupters cancel all cameras on that floor, but he didn't want to rely on that to get by the mission.Yamaguchi want to show he was good enough to finish this quickly. Something popped up on the screen and brought him out of his panic.

 

 

It was Hitoka Yachi.

To be more exact, it looked like her. It was a 16bit sprite of her. It had her dress and hairpin and everything. The sprite jumped up and down, just like it was in a video game or something.

“Hello, Yamaguchi! Do you like my surprise?” The Yachi sprite spelled out in a speech bubble.

‘Did Kenma design this for her?’Yamaguchi stared at it, dumbfounded. A reply icon popped next to her speech bubble. He typed out a response, saying: ‘Is that you, Yachi?’

[Yes it is! Can I come in now?] The animated Yachi asked.

[Yeah.] He typed.

The door creaked opened slowly, and Yachi quickly entered and closed the door as silent as possible. She hurried over to him, the rug absorbing the sound of her heels.

“Like my trick?” She grinned, standing in front of the desk.

“I do.” Yamaguchi said, typing at the keyboard. “The computer is taking a while in decrypting these receipts, but it’s steadily doing so.”

“That’s good, but we should hurry.” Yachi said uneasily. “Let’s see if I can hurry the process.”

Yamaguchi stepped aside for Yachi as she sat at the computer. Her fingers fluttered across the keyboard at lightning speed, grazing against a key with a featherlight touch before moving onto the next. She took a step back before wiping her forehead. “There, that should do it.”

The flash drive blinked, indicating the encryption was complete. Yamaguchi cleared any traces he might’ve left before shutting the computer down. For safety measures, he wiped the keyboard and to ensure no hints that they were even there. He pocketed the flash drive and gave Yachi a thumbs up.  
“We did it!” He grinned. Yachi returned his grin with a celebratory hug, wrapping her arms around his neck. Yamaguchi blushed when he smelled the light perfume on her. He bashfully hugged her back, and the let go.

“C’mon, we gotta scram!” He said, pulling her by the hand.

Just as they started to walk, the door began to creak open.

“Crap!” Yamaguchi thought in a panic. “I thought we had time!”

In a split second, his hand was over his waist, where his gun was. Yachi reacted much faster and without thinking, and pulled Yamaguchi against her. His hands found themselves around her waist, and his forehead against hers.

“Oh, it’s just some couple.” An annoyed voice called out. “Excuse me, but this room is off limits.”

Yamaguchi whipped his head around. His mind had blown a short circuit.

“U-uh, y-y-yeah…”He stammered, shuffling out of the room with Yachi, hand-in-hand.

The guard watched the two to make sure they didn’t go wander anywhere restricted. Yamaguchi spun around to face Yachi when the guard had stopped watching them.

“What the heck was THAT?” He screeched, trying to suppress a shout. His face was flushed crimson and he was completely on edge.

“I-I-I-I’m sorry.” Yachi replied, just as red faced as he was. “I wasn’t thinking, and well...Bokuto from the Fukurodani Assassinations Squad once told me that pretending to be lovers works to avoid suspicions, so I just acted.”

Yamaguchi exhaled deeply and slapped a hand over his face. “At least give me a warning before you do something like that.”

Yachi nodded vigorously, and Yamaguchi had to make her stop before her head rolled off. 

“Well, at least we completed the mission.” Yachi said.

“Yeah, that's true.” Yamaguchi replied with a content sigh. ‘No point in staying. We can finally leave.’’

He dug into his pockets and pulled out his car keys. “Ready to call it a night?” He smiled. Yachi’s eyes lit up. After what seemed like a perfect end to a perfect mission, there was bound to be some rain on their parade. Except this was a thunderstorm.  
Yamaguchi and Yachi were halfway to the car when Yamaguchi got a call on his earpiece.

“Oh hey, Suga! Gu--”

“Yamaguchi, we got terrible news.” Suga interrupted, slightly out of breath and serious.

“What is it?” He asked, turning to Yachi in confusion.

“It’s Tsukki. He’s missing.”


	2. Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving news that his best friend is missing, Yamaguchi is assigned the task of retrieving him. Getting ready for his mission, Yachi Hitoka joins him in his mission as an feild support agent along with a mysterious stealth agent he's seen before....;)

 

“All right, settle down everyone.”

The agents of the Karasuno Spy Division quieted down as President Keishin Ukai faced them. He didn’t have a cigarette in his mouth, which signified that something dire had occurred. The conference room was so quiet, you could hear the neighbouring departments bickering over something miniscule. 

“One of own went missing as of yesterday.” He said, narrowing his eyes. “Agent 11.”

Yamaguchi clenched his fist with anger, head hung over as sounds of shock and disbelief echoed throughout the room. Agents sent worried looks at him, Yachi being one of them. She sat with the other support agents, who were diligently taking notes on the meeting. 

‘Yamaguchi…’ 

“Agent 11 was on an investigation in London where our support agents lost communication with him. He was last seen at his hotel. We believe that something has happened to him.” President Ukai explained. “Agents 9 and 10, who were partnered together on a separate mission, were sent in to intercept any clues about his disappearance, when they found this.”

President Ukai turned to the powerpoint, and pressed a button. A slide appeared of Tsukki’s hotel room were plastered with photographs of some of the Karasuno agents. One agent stood up in disbelief before being calmed down into sitting in his seat. It was Tanaka, Karasuno’s boisterous character. Yamaguchi felt his anger kindle against the whole situation. What could have happened to his best friend?

“They were compromised.” He continued. “When the entered the room, pictures of all active agents were plastered on the walls. They were attacked. They were lucky to make it out alive.”

Agent 9 and 10, Tobio Kageyama and Hinata Shouyo crossed their arms, frustrated that they were a part of the compromised agents. They were bruised up and bandaged all over. Suga gave them a reassuring smile. 

“Do we have leads on what could’ve lead this to happen?” Tanaka asked.

“Unfortunately, we don't.” President Ukai said. “The room was cleaned of any clues. Whoever did this knows about us, and our agents. We’re up against some serious criminals.”

He turned off the powerpoint and placed his hands on the ends of the conference table.  
“This brings me to the purpose of the meeting,” He looked around the room, and nodded at the director of the intel and support, Ittetsu Takeda. “Investigating the disappearance of Agent Tsukishima.” 

The director stood up next to Ukai, holding a thick pile of papers in his arms. He gave the President a small smile before facing the agents with a serious expression.

“This will not be easy. Seeing how limited our field agents are, we can’t afford risking your safety. I have agents Sawamura and Azumane looking for any clues as to where he could’ve gone, but we need someone to track down any suspects. The President and I think it’s best to send out a face they don’t know, an agent that’s been off the records.”

“So, we’ll be sending Agent #12.” Ukai added. 

Yamaguchi looked up in both shock and confusion. ‘Me? But why me? Compared to the agents, I’m probably the worst suited for this mission.’

“Yamaguchi, stay behind for mission details. Everyone can go.” Ukai said.

The agents shuffled out, murmuring amongst themselves. Some one them patted Yamaguchi on the back, offering good luck. Yachi stood up to leave, lingering for a few moments to watch him. He looked absolutely terrified. She felt worry gnaw at her. He must feel so nervous and scared.

Director Takeda clamped a hand on her shoulder. “You’ll be tagging along as well. You’ll be his on field support.”

Yachi was stunned. “W-what?” 

“It’s required for all support agents to gain field experience.” Suga explained as he and Kiyoko were leaving. “This is your lucky break kiddo.”

“You’ll be fine. We’ll be watching over you.” Kiyoko added. And with that, it was just Yachi and Yamaguchi.

It was silent for a couple of minutes before Ukai spoke up. “Listen, Yamaguchi. I know you’re shocked you're going on this mission. But you have the skills for this. I’ve seen you train.”

Yamaguchi felt himself doubt himself.Sure, he had the adequate skills of an agent. But still, he felt inferior compared to his co-workers.This was so sudden and he felt so unsure. What if he messed this up? His eyes met Yachi’s, and for a brief moment, he was reminded of their pledge to do there best at the mission.

Yamaguchi exhaled. “Tell me what I have to do.”  
‘Don’t just do it for you, do it for Yachi and Tsukki’

Ukai smirked. “That’s more like it.” He pulled out a chair and sat down with Takeda. “You two will be sent to London, where Tsukki was last seen.” Ukai said. “Tsukishima sent his investigation findings in code, and Kiyoko and Suga in the process of deciphering it.”

 

Takeda turned to Yachi. “You will be deciphering some of it as well, this will act as experience in decoding.”

Yachi nodded feverently. “Yes sir!”

“This mission will require more than just behind the scenes support.” Ukai added with a more serious tone. “You may have to be in on the action. You may have to hold a gun, shoot a man, and even see Yamaguchi beaten half to death. Are you prepared for that?”

The blood drained from Yachi’s face. She pictured having to hold a gun, watching a the light fade from a man’s eyes, knowing that she was the one who sent him to the grave. Worse, seeing Yamaguchi hurt. She inhaled sharply. The thought alone made her frightened, but if it saved Yamaguchi’s life….She would do it.

“I am.” Yachi said, her eyes reflecting her steely resolve.

Once again, Ukai smiled. “Good. Now, let’s continue.”

“Tsukishima had his investigation notes coded, so that should something like this happen, it would be safe from prying eyes.” He said. “Kiyoko and Suga are deciphering most of it, the rest will be up to Yachi. The two of you will be in London looking into his last leads, from what Kiyoko and Suga deciphered.”

“One more thing.” Takeda spoke.

He pulled some papers from the huge stack in his hands. He plopped them in front of Yamaguchi. He slid them closer to him, analyzing what was on it. It was a file of young man with tousled black hair. Yamaguchi recognized him to be Tetsurou Kuroo of the Nekoma Stealth Corps.

“This man will be your shadow..” Takeda explained. “His name is Tetsurou Kuroo, also known as the Black Cat. Should anything happen, he’ll be there to assist you. You’ll find him in the Nekoma Department.”

Ukai looked at Yamaguchi in the eye. “Good luck.”


	3. Good Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi and Yachi become acquainted with Kuroo, and then are meet up with Kenma. Nekomata makes an appearance, and bids the three of them good luck on their mission.

Yamaguchi and Yachi had never stepped foot in the Nekoma Stealth Corps department before. The Corps was on the opposite side of the Karasuno’s Headquarters. It was a huge building, after all. After being briefed on the mission, Yamaguchi and Yachi were sent down to Nekoma, where they were currently waiting to meet the elusive Black Cat. Yamaguchi recalled Tsukki mentioning an annoying black cat, but he thought he was talking about an actual cat that Yamaguchi didn’t think much of it. Yachi checked the time.

“We’ve been here for ten minutes.” She said nervously. “Do you think he’s late?”

Yamaguchi signed, and sank further in his chair. “I don’t think so. This is an urgent mission, so he would be here as soon as possible…”

He fidgeted with his fingers, looking around the room in worry. Yachi was just asn fidgety as him, playing with her hair to shifting her seat. In the midst of the silence, there was a sneeze.

“Bless you.” Yamaguchi and Yachi spoke at the same time. The two of them blinked. Slowly, they turned toward the direction they heard the sneeze. In the darkness, sat a tall man with bed head, rubbing his nose sheepishly.

“Sorry.” He held something thin and long between his fingers. “Cat fur.” The man stood up, and walked around the two dumbfounded agents and pulled out the chair in front of them. He sat down, bringing the chair closer to the table. Once he was comfortable, he folded his hands onto the table with a smile.

‘Don't tell me…This is the guy we’ve been waiting for?!’ Yamaguchi thought with bewilderment.

“Well, don't look so shocked, sweetheart.” The man said to no one in particular. “I was waiting there for about,” He glanced at the clock. “Ten minutes.”

“You were waiting in the dark for ten minutes?” Yachi questioned. 

“Gotta make an entrance, don’t you agree, love?” He winked coyly. “Why do you think you two were waiting in a dimly lit room?”

Just after the words left his lips, the he room flooded with light. Yamaguchi shielded his eyes, blinking furiously to get used to the brightness. It was then he got a good look at the stranger. He sported a brown jacket over a white V-neck shirt. His right ear was pierced, and his eyes were a golden colour that Yamaguchi recalled seeing before. He just couldn’t recall where.  
“Kuroo, stop playing around.” A voice Yamaguchi recognized to be Kenma’s. “You should be done with your introductions. Bring the agents over to the tech department.”

“Yes, yes, I’m on my way.” The man, Kuroo, said waved his hand around.

“The name’s Tetsurou Kuroo.” Kuroo smiled. “Nice to meet you.” He leaned back in his chair, his leg crossed over his knee. His head cocked to the side, a playful smile across his lips.

‘This guy is totally unreadable.’ Yamaguchi thought. ‘Is this what a Nekoma agent is like? He had absolutely no presence…’

“Tadashi Yamaguchi.” He introduced himself. “This is my support partner, Hitoka Yachi.”

“I look forward to working with you.” She said with a nod. ‘He really does have eyes of a cat!’ 

“As am I, darling.” Kuroo said. He stood up, and walked towards the door, motioning them to follow. “Well, shall we?”

Yamaguchi and Yachi followed him out of the previously dimmed room. It was then they had a good look at the office Nekoma’s agents worked in. The office walls were a deep scarlet colour, and the desks were cream coloured and the furniture black, creating an aesthetically pleasing look. The bookshelves towered over Yamaguchi, making him appear like he was smaller than he actually was. Agents relaxed on the dark coloured furniture, chatting about their latest stealth missions.

‘The atmosphere is much different than Karasuno’s…’ Yamaguchi observed. “They seemed more at peace and focused.’

The two agents followed Kuroo down a hallway, leaving behind the office. Yamaguchi unconsciously moved closer to Yachi, who seemed unbothered being in new territory. Perhaps it was because she went to see Kenma often. He taught her some computer stuff, like that nifty computer avatar. Yamaguchi knew Kenma because he was friends with Shouyo, and would drop off computer books for Yachi.

“Kenma, here’s the partner agents I’m working with!” Kuroo called out.

The room had a large computer with smaller ones next to it. The keyboard glowed a soft blue colour, pulsating. The smaller screens displayed instructions for some sort of device that looked like a hookshot disguised as a cane and the other was playing an indie song. It was also worthing mentioning the screensaver was a cat.

‘It’s so huge…’ Yamaguchi observed. ‘I wonder what kind of gadgets they make. I hope I get some cool ones.’ He thought excitedly.  
On the other side of the room, Kenma sat down at his work table. “That’s nice, you should’ve been here minutes ago.” He was took off the microscope goggles he was wearing.

“Now don’t be so mean.” Kuroo said, propping his hand of the table. “We were just getting acquainted, right?”

Yamaguchi wasn't sure how to reply. Instead, he awkwardly stood where he was. “U-um, i guess?” He looked to Yachi for help, only to not see an empty space. ‘Yachi?’ He turned around to see her talking to Kenma with no problem.

“Kenma, working on a new hacking program?” Yachi asked. 

“Ah, if it isn’t Yachi.” Kenma said, untying his long hair. “Yeah, my latest prototype was prone to overheating, so i’m rewiring the components to help with the adjustment.”

“I see…” Yachi hummed, picking up some parts and analyzing them. “Maybe i can help with that after.”

“That would be helpful, yes.” Kenma said. His eyes met Yamaguchi’s. 

“So you’re her partner.” He observed him, making Yamaguchi break out into a cold sweat ‘Did I do something wrong?’ He turned away, and took out a box from under the work table. Kenma plopped the box onto the table after making room for it. 

“I created some gadgets to help assist you on your mission.” He stated. The first gadget he pulled out was a lipstick tube. 

“This is taser for Yachi.” Kenma explained. “The button for the taser is on the bottom of the tube, so just open it up, and press it.” He passed the lipstick to Yachi. She held it in her fingers, amazed. 

“This is so cool.” She admitted, feeling a little childish for playing with it. “You’re amazing, Kenma.”

“The lipstick taser has enough voltage to completely knock out your target, so be careful not to overuse it.” He warned. 

He continued.. The follow up to the lipstick taser was a small box of contact lenses.  
“These are camera lenses.” Kenma explained. “They let Yachi see what you see, along with enhanced vision, allowing you to see the heat signatures of others and their heartbeat.” He handed the box over to Yamaguchi. He swallowed, a smile gracing his lips. He felt like an elite agent. ‘It’s not every day I get gadgets like these.’ 

“There’s quite a bit in here so I’ll just show you.” Kenma emptied the box. The gadgets varied from a disrupter, a star barrette disguised as a tracker, a gun with a silencer and a code decipherer. 

“I designed them to be small enough to carry.” He finished. “Remember, these are only with you to help you out in a pinch, not to replace you. It's all you out there.”

Yamaguchi nodded, determination blazing behind his timid eyes. “Thank you, Kenma.” The sound of the door being opened echoed throughout the dark room. The lights switched on, revealing the white coloured lab.

“Kenma, I thought I told you to not work in the dark.” 

Everyone turned to the person standing at the door. It was an elderly man with narrow eyes wearing a suit and a red tie. 

“President Nekomata.” Yamaguchi breathed. The President of Nekoma’s Stealth Squad was known to be friendly and laidback, but had a frightening serious side. His calm and collected personality was the opposite of Karasuno’s President, who was more loud and unkempt. 

“It wasn't necessary to have the lights on.” Kenma muttered. “My lamp was more than suffice for lighting.”

Nekomata sighed. “You’ll damage your eyes like that, though.”

Kenma shrugged, his expression annoyed. 

“You’re the youngsters going on the track and report mission, correct?” Nekomata asked Yamaguchi.

“Yessir.” Yamaguchi straightened himself. ‘Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm.’

Nekomata peered at him. “You seem like a capable agent. No need to look so nervous, son.” He crossed his arms. “I’ve seen many reckless agents in my lifetime, and it costed them dearly.” 

“This won’t be an easy task, I assure you. Rescuing your friend from mysterious perpetrators, while trying to keep those around you safe…” He spoke with a faraway look in his eyes. Nekomata binked, and they faraway look was gone. “I may have been absent from the field for sometime but I still remember the dangers of the mission. Always be on your guard.” Nekomata paused.

 

“Yamaguchi.” He became serious. “Protect Yachi. Yachi, protect him. Watch each others’ backs, and you’ll be fine.”

 

Yamaguchi nodded. He thought about Tsukki, and what could have befallen him. With Yachi at his side, he would prove himself as an agent and bring Tsukki home.

“Yes sir!” The two Karasuno agents said. 

Nekomata returned to his relaxed smile. “Good luck you two. And Tetsurou?”

Kuroo straightened himself. “Yes sir?”

“He will be fine. Just do your job.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened before softening. “Heh, yes sir.” 

Nekomata turned with a nod, satisfied with his answer. “Good luck you three.”


	4. Not Just A Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three agents arrive in London, and Kuroo and Yamaguchi discuss the mission as Yachi familiarizes herself with the area. A new suspect enters their radar, and then it's time to hit the climax.

Yamaguchi never travelled outside of Japan as often as the other agents. He often was assigned to missions in within the country. On his rare vacation days, he would stay at home. So preparing for a trip to London was quite exciting. And nerve wracking. As he packed, Yamaguchi made sure to bring the bare essentials, along with his new ID Ukai had made for him and Yachi. Her name was Honoka Yoshida. Kuroo was given one just in case.

‘Takeshi Yukimura, freelance photographer…’ He thought about his new name. ‘Not bad, i suppose.’ 

He was finished packing his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Yamaguchi grabbed his phone and keys. His hand hovered over his keys when he noticed the pair of black headphone Tsukki gave to him for his birthday.Yamaguchi smiled sadly at the memory. He grabbed the headphone before taking one last glance at his apartment. It’d be some time before he returned home. Thankfully, he didn’t have to worry about dust collecting on his furniture. He didn’t have that much to begin with.

 

Outside, a blue 2011 Toyota Golf was waiting for him. Yachi sat in the driver’s seat, playing with her perfectly cut bangs. Indie music played on the radio. He knocked against the glass with his knuckles. Yachi noticed him, and leaned across to open the door for him.

“All set?” She asked, gripping the wheel with excitement. 

“Yeah!” Yamaguchi replied. 

Yachi revved up the engine before driving off. The plan was to drive to the airport, where Kuroo was waiting. Traffic wasn’t so bad- after all, it was 5am. The roads were spotted with cars, allowing them a heads start to their day.

“Y’know, I’m glad I was assigned to this mission with you.” Yachi hummed. “The other agents are scary, and used to super smart supports, and i’m not that great.” She chuckled nervously. “So being with you, i kind prove myself.” 

 

“Well, living up to the other agents is pretty hard.” Yamaguchi replied. “But you were amazing on our last mission together! You have a lot of good qualities as support, Yachi.”

She looked at him from the mirror. “You think so?”

‘Yeah, you did great.” He replied. Yamaguchi didn't want her to feel bad about her role as support. He knew the feelings of relying on others. “I’m glad you’re with me too.”

A cheerful smile graced Yachi’s lips. “Thank you, Yamaguchi! I’ll do my best to cheer you on!” 

Yamaguchi felt his heart skip a beat. Her eyes would be on him. “Right!

” >He spoke with a hint of gloom in his voice. ‘I’m so used to relying on Tsukki whenever I went on my missions but now that he’s missing, I feel like I have to live up to his standard.’ He didn't say that however. There were somethings he couldn’t admit to others.


	5. Dirty Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their suspect, the three plan of following through with their plan. But when a new suspect enters the scene, all hell breaks loose in the gala as Ushijima and Oikawa fight. Caught in the crossfire, Yamaguchi has to act fast...

“You’re back!”

Yachi surrounded herself with maps with a half empty cup of tea next to her. On the couch her high tech super laptop sat on the couch with way too many tabs open.

“And you’re awfully chipper.” Kuroo winced. He dropped his bag by the door. “How’re you feeling?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Fine!” She paused to sip her cold tea. “I woke up a while ago. You two were gone, so i decided to familiarize myself with the city’s maps and some central figures.”

Yamaguchi shifted her laptop aside to sit on the couch. He handed her the decoded message from Tsukki’s investigation notes. 

“Can you look him up?” He questioned. “Help put a face to his name.”

Yachi took the notes. “Sure thing.” Her fingers danced along the keyboard. Seconds later, a face popped up. He was a young man with chestnut coloured hair and an amused smile. If he wasn’t an suspect, Yamaguchi would’ve thought that he and Kuroo wouldve gotten along.

“Toru Oikawa, age 25.” Yachi spoke aloud. “His previous life is unknown but he’s an arms dealer in these parts. Widely feared, he’s incredibly formidable and not easy to take down.” She looked up with a disappointed look. “That’s it.”

“Nothing else?” Kuroo turned the laptop around. The entry had only two lines of data on him. Strange. Shouldn't the data base have more on him? There wasn't anyone they couldn’’t find on the server. Until now, anyways. 

“All we know is that he’s in London…” Yamaguchi said. “We can’t afford to miss him”

“So what’s the plan, Yamaguchi?” Yachi asked worriedly. 

He stood up. “We go to him. We’ll get close and tag a tracker on him and see where it leads. If we find out he’s suspicious, we pursue. If not, we interrogate.” Yamaguchi looked to Kuroo. “Right?” 

Kuroo looked at him with approval. “That’s why i’m here.”

“I’ll shadow him after the party, “ He added. “That way you two don't get exposed to danger.”  
With that, he went to his room. Now it was just the two Karasuno agents. 

“I’m going to look into this Oikawa before I take a break.” Yachi said, typing away at her computer. “You can sleep in meanwhile.” 

A yawn escaped through Yamaguchi’s mouth the moment she finished her sentence. She laughed. Her laughter made his cheeks burn crimson. It was quite adorable. It sounded carefree and happy. It was one of the many things that drew him to her.

Yamaguchi laughed sheepishly. “Yeah you’re right.”

__________________________________________________________________________  
Tuesday came a lot faster than a normal day should. Although Yamaguchi was practicing being calm in front of the mirror, it wasn’t quite the same with dozens of people around. He patted the breast pocket of his suit for the fifth time to make sure his pocket sized gadgets were still with him. He sighed. Still there.

>How’s the party?>

>Really, really high class.> Yamaguchi raised his wine glass to his lips. >Thanks for getting me in, Yachi.>

>No problem.Any sign of Oikawa?>

>Nah…How about potential partners for him?> He asked her.

It was her turn to sigh. >Nothing...It’s like no one wants us to find out.Let’s hope you’re wrong about that.And let’s hope Kuroo will having better luck.Agreed.Yachi, they’re here!Okay! Act calm, and casual.> She paused. 

 

Taking in a deep breath, his nerves relaxed as his heartbeat resumed a steady beat. He rehearsed his lines over in his head. ‘Hey, nice evening isn't it? My name is Takeshi Yukimura, I work as a photographer in downtown.’ Did saying he was a photographer seem casual? He tried to go along with the story Karasuno gave him along with his ID. 

Yamaguchi strode up to Oikawa. “Nice night, isn’t it?”

So far, no mess ups. 

Oikawa politely smiled at him. “It is. And you are?”

Yamaguchi stuck out his hand. “Yukimura. Tadashi Yukimura.”

Oikawa looked at his hand before shaking them. “Tadashi, hm? You seem like a nice fellow.”

“Uh, t-thanks.” Yamaguchi stumbled over his words. Uh oh. Not good. He cleared his throat. “So, what brings you here?”

Oikawa casually strode up to the bar. “Just here to see some friendly faces. What about you?”

“I'm here to..” Yamaguchi trailed off. 

 

>Say you're waiting for your girlfriend!Yachi, are you seeing this?Yes, what’s going on?That man. That can’t possibly be--Yachi, do you read me?Yachi!Yachi!


	6. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi and Yachi are taken to Oikawa's lair where he expressed interest in Yamaguchi's skill, but his right hand Hanamaki is suspicious of them.

“Suga! Kiyoko! Have you found their location?” Takeda asked.

Suga sighed, taking off his earpiece. “No luck Sir.” Kiyoko did the same. “Something’s jamming their signal. All we know is that they’re still in London.”

“Alive?” He was almost afraid to ask. 

“Yes sir.” Kiyoko replied. She faced her computer screen. “Right now, we told Tetsurou about the situation and he’s going to try and track them.” 

“That’s good.” Takeda relaxed in his chair. Now that Yachi was caught along with Yamaguchi, It would seem that the job of decoding Tsukki’s notes fell upon them. Unfortunately, she had a good chunk of them. He would have to give her access to her hard drive in order to decrypt them.

Where are they? The last thing we know is that they discovered that Oikawa was at the gala. Is it possible that…?

“Kiyoko! Tap into the local news feed!” He shouted. 

The local appeared on the larger screen in front of them. Kiyoko typed something into the computer, and then they began to listen in. 

 

“--some say it was a terrorist attack while others claim it was a gang war.” The anchorwoman spoke. “Although there were no casualties, many were submitted into the hospital.”

A picture of Ushijima appeared on screen. “One city hall member manager to take this photo of the man who started it all.”

Takeda slammed his desk as he stood. “I knew it! Wakatoshi’s involved involved.”

“We have to warn them about him.” Suga began typing away at his computer. 

“I think Yachi knows.” Kiyoko spoke up. “Before she ran off to Yamaguchi, she submitted some notes to me, I looked at them and she discovered that Oikawa and Ushijima have been at it for years.” A noise beeped from the computer screen. It replaced the news with a map with a small, distinct red dot.

“A listening device!” Suga wondered. 

“They’re okay!” Kiyoko said. She clicked the red dot, and they listen in on what was going on.  
______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Being in the enemy’s lair was a good thing, in a way. It saves time trying to find it, and if you’re lucky, you get to know their masterplan. Yamaguchi was not that person. Granted, he was in the lair. The bad news, well he was in their lair.

“What do you mean we’re down fourteen more guys?” Oikawa shouted into the phone. 

Yamaguchi and Yachi stood next to each other as Oikawa bickered to a person named Shigeru. Yachi was holding onto his sleeve, her arms shivering. She was wearing a black dress that was covered in debris, and her golden hair was- to put in a lack of better words- a rat’s nest. Even then, she looked beautiful. 

Yamaguchi took off his coat, and put it around her shoulders. She looked up at him gratefully. 

“Damn it!” Oikawa slammed his fist onto his desk. “We keep losing everything to this bastard. I want him dead!” He pushed back his chair, making it screech against the wood floor. Oikawa inhaled, then leaned against the bookshelf.

“Sorry about that.” He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “Our numbers have be decreasing steadily, not to mention our territory is shrinking.”

 

Yachi looked up to her hairpin. She was glad to she thought ahead and activated her voice recording gadget. She hope the information Kiyoko and Suga were getting is useful. 

Yamaguchi coughed. “Is it that bad?”

Oikawa laced his fingers together and rested them on his lap. “Very. We lost about fourteen percent of our territory in the last six months. All of Western Avenue used to be ours. The cafe there used to be a special place to me.”

‘Used to?’ Yachi wondered what Oikawa was currently thinking about.

“Anyway, I have a proposition.” Oikawa leaned in. “I received some intel that Ushijima went to Budapest for his favorite opera show. You two will be coming with me. I could use your skills.”

Chills ran down Yamaguchi’s and Yachi’s spine. It wasn’t fear of Oikawa that frightened them, it was his trust in them. He seemed to place his trust in them, to strangers who appeared out of nowhere at a uncanny time. Could it be that he was purposely leading them on? What could his end goal be?

Yamaguchi thought hard about it. It was possible that Oikawa may have played a role in Tsukki’s disappearance? Judging by what was going on, Ushijima and Oikawa have bad blood and that could mean that Tsukki might’ve gotten caught. If only Kuroo were here, then he know what to do. He should be on their trail.

 

“Have you thought about handing Ushijima over to the authorities?” Yamaguchi offered. “I mean, that way you don't get into tro--” As the words left his lips, he felt his blood run cold. His hands became clammy. 

Oikawa had a gun pointed directly at him, smoke coming out of the barrel. Yachi quivered as she turned around. A bullet hole was now in the door. Oikawa’s eyes were wide, and had a wild look in his eyes. He appeared as if he didn’t see Yamaguchi, but someone else.

“Hmm?” Oikawa tapped the still hot barrel to his head. “Did you say something?”

 

Yamaguchi was horrified at Oikawa’s sudden change. This guy is absolutely insane! He subconsciously went to place his hand over his gun, but decided against it. The last thing he needed was a gunfight, especially with Yachi in the room. Yamaguchi shook his head, remaining calm.

“N-nothing.” He said.

“Are you sure?” Oikawa waltzed up to Yamaguchi, making Yachi press against him even more. “I thought I heard something incredibly stupid and self-righteous.” He was now in his face. 

“I said nothing.” Yamaguchi said, without a trace of fear is his voice. He remained strong, for his pride as an agent of Karasuno.

Oikawa searched his face, seeing how unshaken he was by him. He stepped back, letting out a laugh. Young men were so unbreakable these days. 

“Good.” He went back to his desk. “A man like yourself can’t afford to show fear.” Oikawa patted Yamaguchi’s shoulder. “You know, you're remind me of an old friend, Takeshi.” 

He cleared his throat.“Anyways, back to the topic at hand,” He continued as he went back to his desk. “You and your girlfriend here are going to Budapest with us to help take care of Ushijima.”

“M-me?” Yamaguchi sputtered, looking at Yachi with confusion. “But..why bring her?”

“Because,” Oikawa laced his fingers together and propped them on his desk. “If it turns out you’re a spy, I’ll kill her in front of you.”

Yamaguchi felt his heart lurch out of his chest, his body breaking out in a cold sweat. Oh my god. He’s serious. Oikawa’s gaze was paralyzing, his voice dripping with sugary malice. Yachi’s fingernails dug into Yamaguchi, forcing him to look at her. Despite her quivering legs, she mustered a brave smile.

‘I don't want to put her in danger but…’ Yamaguchi closed his eyes, breathing in sharply. He glanced at her hand, and exhaled. 

Yamaguchi faced Oikawa with uneasiness. “What do you want me to do?”

 

A smirk tugged at Oikawa’s lips. You’ll be assisting in handling in the termination of Ushijima’s men. I like the way you handle a gun. You could take out half of his men in minutes.” Yamaguchi remained silent, hesitation preventing him from talking.  
“Its nothing personal, Takeshi. It’s just leverage.” He said patronizingly. “Hanamaki! Get in here please.”

The door creaked open, and the bored looking man- Hanamaki- came in. He straightened his posture once the door was closed.

“You called, sir?” He asked. 

“This is our newest recruit.” Oikawa held out his hand towards Yamaguchi. “He handled himself nicely during Ushijima’s unpleasant appearance.”

Hanamaki noticed Yachi behind Yamaguchi. She hid from his sight. “Who’s the girl?”

“Leverage.” Oikawa said. “Now, Hanamaki, you’ll be making sure our boy Takeshi here doesn’t make any suspicious movements, alright?”

“Will do, boss.” Hanamaki stared at Yamaguchi, then Yachi. “..You there, girl.”

Yachi practically jumped out of her skin. “Y-y-yes?” 

“Where did you get that bruise on your arm?” He pointed to her forearm. She looked to where he was pointing.

There on her arm, was a purple bruise from when Yamaguchi pushed her out of the way during the gunfight with Ushijima. It was fairly small, and barely visible. She herself didn’t notice it right away.

“It’s uh, from…” Yachi looked to Yamaguchi for help. “Uh, from a dance..I went to. With T-Takeshi.”

“A dance?” Hanamaki said skeptically. 

“Yeah, I’m a klutz and I fell.” She said, fidgeting with her fingers. “My arm hit the corner of the building. It hurt. A lot.” 

Yamaguchi mentally kicked himself. Did he actually hurt her? He tried to be gentle when he pushed her onto the floor, but it was hard when there was debris everywhere. At least he shielded her from the spray of bullets. 

Hanamaki sighed. “Whatever you say.” He looked at Oikawa. “She talks a lot.”

Oikawa pouted. “That's no way to talk about a lady, Hanamaki!” 

“Apologies, sir.” But Hanamaki didn’t look sorry. Oikawa sighed. “That's about it.” He tossed something to Yamaguchi, who fumbled it. It was a cell phone.“This is for you, we’ll call you tomorrow where you can meet us for the plane ride.” It was a cell phone. Hanamaki will tell you the mission details tomorrow.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Don’t be late.” 

“Yes sir.” Yamaguchi said. Oikawa waved as Hanamaki showed the two out the door. They followed Hanamaki back to the van that carried them here, and sat in total darkness as they were driven to the other side of town. 

Yamaguchi couldn’t believed what just happened. They were in the enemy's stronghold now. What is going to happen?The van halted to a stop. Yamaguchi and Yachi stepped out, unsure where they were. From the side mirror, Hanamaki smirked.

"See you soon, Takeshi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOH! THINGS ARE HAPPENING! What's going to happen next? Tune in next chapter to find out!


	7. The Opera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter seven is being weird with so I had to replace it with ", hopefully it doesnt bother you too much :v

The door flung open as Yamaguchi and Yachi raced inside, slamming it behind them. They patted themselves, making sure they're weren't any tracing devices attached. 

After Being dunked in the middle of nowhere, Yamaguchi managed to find a motel for them go spend the 

“Oh my god.” Yachi finally said. “Oh my god.” 

“Yachi, listen, I-” Yamaguchi started. 

“What are we going to do?” She asked. “We can't go back to the hotel now, and Kuroo’s probably looking for us!” 

Yamaguchi pinched the bridge of his nose. “ I know. I’m so sorry Yachi.” He took a deep breath. “It’s just…I-I need to find him.”

Yachi looked to him with concern. She forgotten how much this mission might have been stressful for him. And how important it was to find Tsukki. She placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s okay, Yamaguchi.” She spoke gently. “We’ll find him.” He nodded, passing his hand over his face. Yamaguchi looked at her gratefully. 

“You’re right.” He said. He paused for a moment, then rolled up his sleeves. “Let’s formulate a plan for tomorrow.” Yachi smiled. Yamaguchi was back on track.

She unpinned her star barrette. “I recorded most of the conversation.” Yachi passed it to him. “We should call Kiyoko and Suga to let them know we’re okay.”

“You’re right.” Yamaguchi agreed. He activated his earpiece.

"Suga?" Yamaguchi called.

"Yamaguchi!" Suga cried. "Thank God! Are you two okay? We heard the whole thing!"

"Yeah, we’re fine." He replied . "They’re using Yachi as a hostage. It’s going to be difficult trying to branch away from Oikawa, but at least we got a lead."

"Oikawa and Ushijima are dangerous people, Yamaguchi." Kiyoko was now talking. "I don’t want you or Yachi getting hurt. We’re going to send Kuroo to complete the mission."

"No!" Yamaguchi cried. "We can do this. Trust me"

"I agree.| Takeda responded. "This is a perfect opportunity for you to become an experience agent. We’ll tell Kuroo your status.However, if things get out of hand, or we lose connection, I will send Kuroo in your steads."

"Yes sir." Yamaguchi said. "Thank you" He then disconnected the line and proceeded to sit down. He ran his fingers through his hair.

“What did they say?” Yachi asked, fidgeting with her dress. 

“We need to be careful.” Yamaguchi said. “Takeda said this was our chance to prove ourselves as agents.”

Yachi nodded in understanding. “I see.” She took her star pin. “I have an idea what we could do.”

“You know how that Hanamaki character is suspicious of us? If we play it cool, we can fool Oikawa into believing we’re who we say we are.” Yachi said. “Since he’s also watching you, I can look into Tsukki’s notes more. This can also help Kuroo in finding more about how we can shut them down.” 

“That’s brilliant, Yachi!” Yamaguchi exclaimed. “But you’re life’s in danger, and I don't want to risk any harm for you.”

“Yamaguchi.” She placed a hand on his cheek. “I’m a support agent. It’s my job to help you in anyway I can, despite the risks.”

Yamaguchi looked away. “Just, don’t do anything crazy, okay.?” Yachi laughed. “I won't.”

 

The next morning was the moment of truth for Yamaguchi and Yachi. Neither of them had a wink of sleep, and were up all night planning on strategies. A third way in and Yamaguchi had passed out from exhaustion. Yachi snuck onto the motel’s computer (after shutting down the cameras) and worked on decrypting Tsukki’s files.

Yamaguchi took a shower once he woke up, washing the day off him. He slicked back his damp hair, putting on his suit on. The phone rang as he put on his jacket. He and Yachi exchanged looks.

Wearily, he picked it up. “Hello?”

“Good morning, sunshine.” Hanamaki’s voice was on the other end. “Ready to go? Be at the corner of Mavis Street in ten.”

“Alright.” Yamaguchi hung up the phone. “You ready, Yachi?” 

Yachi glanced at her gadgets, then nodded.“Yeah.” 

 

The two of them waited for a van to stop in front of them, expecting to be tossed in like last time. However, this time it was more gentle. Oikawa himself was driving a Rolls Royce, with Hanamaki riding shotgun.

“Good morning, Takeshi!” Oikawa chirped. “And miss Honoka! How are you two?”

Oikawa’s unusual kindness was very unsettling. “Uh, fine.” Yamaguchi helped Yachi get in the car. “How’re you two?” 

“Just fine.” He said. “Hanamaki here was just saying how he wanted to see some of you photographs one day.”

Yamaguchi froze. “Yeah, sure.” He muttered. “Some day.”

“Say, how’re we getting to Budapest?” Yamaguchi asked coolly, brushing the suspicious comment off. “You never mentioned passports.”

Oikawa looked at him with a cheshire cat smile. “Illegally, of course.” He held up a envelope. “We have our tickets here. How I got them is a secret.”

Yamaguchi shivered. He didn't like the way he said ‘secret’. How does one even illegally obtain tickets?

Oikawa began to drive through the city. He turned down the windows, allowing the morning air to filter through the car. 

“Where’s the rest of your men?” Yamaguchi asked. 

“Airport.” Hanamaki replied. “Oikawa wanted to talk to you personally. He has a crush on you or something.”

“Shut up, Hanamaki.” Oikawa scowled. He turned down the street. “The Opera house we’ll be going to is called the Magyar Állami Operaház. It’s an old opera house, Ushijima likes going to it because it performs his favorite opera.”

“We’ll be ambushing him and his men in the alleyway near the opera house.” He continued. “We need to make sure that Ushijima’s the only man standing. All of his men has to go.” Oikawa tightened his grip on the wheel. “No matter what he says, make you don’t listen to a damn word.”

Yamaguchi read between the lines of what Oikawa was saying. It seemed like Ushijima has a way of getting under your skin. Looks like Yamaguchi would have to put his mentality to the test with this dangerous arms dealer. 

________________________________

Yachi found it frightening being in a room of people and you couldn't tell them you were being threatened by a rival arms dealer. She put on a brave face, tricking the fear inside her. 

 

“You're not scared?” Hanamaki asked as they passed through the security. 

“I don't have a reason to be.” Yachi replied, chin raised. 

“I dunno,” Hanamaki said with fake uncertainty. “Being held as leverage for you boyfriend seems every reason to be.” 

The car halted and Yamaguchi found himself at the airport. They passed through security without a hitch, and Yachi silently thanked Kenma for making security-proof gadgets.  
The plane they were boarding was a first-class arrangement. The seats were made of soft white material that made the plane ride more comfortable. Yamaguchi knew right away it was first class when the floor was carpeted.

Oikawa whistled, crossing his legs as he sat down. “Nothing quite like first class.”

Yamaguchi settled down in his seat. Yachi sat down next to him, her hands folded together on her lap. She gave him a reassuring nod.

 

The ride to Budapest was a smooth one. Yamaguchi managed to catch some rest, not much because of his current situation, but enough to think straight. Yachi’s confidence in him gave him less of a reason to worry. And for her, helping him gain courage and seem him grow into a mature agent with her help made Yachi feel proud of him.

 

Hours later, the plane landed in Budapest. Oikawa and Hanamaki, as well as the other henchmen, led Yamaguchi and Yachi straight to the Magyar Állami Operaház. By the time they arrived, Yamaguchi felt like his heart was about to stop there and then. 

“Alright, guys.” Oikawa said. “Here we are.”

The Magyar Allami Operahaz towered over them, the building weathered with age. It’s pillars, stood tall. On the second floor, a statue was engraved into the building, nestled between the pillars. 

 

“So here’s the plan.” Oikawa clapped. “Find the back of the opera and take out and of the guards there, and disguise themselves as the guards. When the meeting takes place, kill everyone except Ushijima. Then we steal whatever he and the trader has, and then boom. We kill him.”

 

Yamaguchi glanced at Yachi, who expressed her determination clenching her fists tightly. ‘I got to protect her. This mission is starting to get more and more intense.’ Yamaguchi thought. ‘She’s doing her best, I should too.’

 

Hours later, the plane landed in Budapest. Oikawa and Hanamaki, as well as the other henchmen, led Yamaguchi and Yachi straight to the Magyar Állami Operaház. By the time they arrived, Yamaguchi felt like his heart was about to stop there and then.

“Alright, guys.” Oikawa said. “Here we are.”  
The Magyar Allami Operahaz towered over them, the building weathered with age. It’s pillars, stood tall. On the second floor, a statue was engraved into the building, nestled between the pillars.

“So here’s the plan.” Oikawa clapped. “Find the back of the opera and take out and of the guards there, and disguise themselves as the guards. When the meeting takes place, kill everyone except Ushijima. Then we steal whatever he and the trader has, and then boom. We kill him.”

Yamaguchi glanced at Yachi, who expressed her determination clenching her fists tightly. ‘I got to protect her. This mission is starting to get more and more intense.’ Yamaguchi thought. ‘She’s doing her best, I should too.’  
"We have tickets closest to Ushijima, so we'll be able to tell when he gets up to start the trade." Hanamaki added. "So we'll have to watch half of the boring opera in the meantime. Then we can ditch."  
"Got it." Yamaguchi said. He and Yachi began to follow the rest of Oikawa's men when he stopped them.  
"Whoa, whoa." Oikawa said. "You two can't go in looking like that." Yamaguchi stared down at his suit. There was nothing wrong with it, but he hadn't exactly changed it either. Yachi, on the other hand, managed to clean her dress.  
"We'll have to get you two cleaned up." Oikawa's eyes gleamed with mischief. "Lucky for you two, I'm an expert in fashion. We'll get you two gussied up in no time."  
Yamaguchi refrained from groaning. 'Why do I have a bad idea about this....'


	8. Leading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The climax to Oikawa's past.

Heartlocke

Chapter 8: All Things Wrong 

 

“So what exactly is so wrong with my suit?” Yamaguchi asked exasperatedly. 

Oikawa tapped his foot as he was a five year old. “Takeshi, it looks like you fought a war with it on.” He turned to Yachi. “And darling, you could use a new black dress.” He said that while directing a wink at Yamaguchi. His face flushed, whipping his head away from the others. 

Yamaguchi glanced upwards at the clock. He hoped time had passed by, but in reality only fifteen minutes passed. Yamaguchi noticed how calm Yachi appeared. He thought she was in complete zen mode, but he noticed her fingers tapping against her thigh, she was only masking her anxiety. 

“I’ll try this one one, I suppose.” Yachi said. It was almost identical to the one she currently wore, except for the dress’ laced hem. 

“Excellent.” Oikawa nodded in approval. Yamaguchi fingered through the selection of dress shirts, pondering the take down of Ushijima’s men. Oikawa was probably doing this all to distract them his suspicion. 

‘Oh hey this shirt’s not so bad.’ Yamaguchi pulled out a real coloured dress shirt. He looked up at Yachi, who noticed the shirt in his hand and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled, bashfully staring at his feet. 

“So, have you told her?” Oikawa said from behind. 

Yamaguchi jumped, his heart beating a mile per minute. “W-w-what?”

Oikawa jutted his chin in the direction of   
where Yachi was. “I see the way you look at her. “ He smiled deviously. “And I see how protective she is of you.” Oikawa began to circle him, like a hyena about taunting his prey. Yamaguchi gulped, but took a sharp breath and stood his ground unflinchingly. 

“You must really like her if you're willing to work for me.” Oikawa drawled. “Is she the only one you really care for?” 

Tsukki. 

Memories of Tsukki flashed through Yamaguchi’s mind. He closed his eyes, feverishly trying to push the feeling of powerlessness back. And in the end, his heart ached when he still hadn’t a clue whether he was alright. All he could do at the moment was to do his job until he could confirm this. 

“Of course not.” Yamaguchi spoke. “I believe we’re all willing to do risk our lives for those we care about.” 

“I’m sure there's a reason why you're doing all this too.” He added cautiously. Yamaguchi glanced at Oikawa. He expected him to whip out his gun and go insane like he did the other day. To his surprise, Oikawa had a look of longing in his eyes. The faraway look took him back. 

“Bold words, Takeshi.” Oikawa said slowly. “Bold words..”

_______  
Yachi closed the changing room doors gently, and then hung up the dress on the rack. She took off her heels, revealing handwritten notes underneath the sole. It was possibly the strangest thing she’s done, but it was necessary. Yachi was surprised to find out the six pages of notes could fit under her sole, but with the right folding methods, you could.

Being as quiet as possible, she straightened them out. Yachi went over them, deciphering them at lightning speed. Part of her was proud that she learned so quickly how to interpret Tsukki’s notes.

‘Thank goodness I managed to decipher half of this the other night.’ Yachi said with relief. ‘Next time, I’m going to ask Tsukishima to choose an easier code for his notes.’

At a snail’s pace, Yachi began to stop. She went over the final product, and covered her mouth in shock. She couldn’t believe what she had just uncovered. It says that Ushiwaka wants to obtain as much territory as he can so he can remain as the top arms dealer as well as illegal trades dealer. By doing so, according to Tsukishima’s notes, Ushijima’s group, Shiratorizawa, would have power over everyone else. 

 

‘Did I just uncovered what could be the reason to Tsukishima’s disappearance?!’ Yachi thought. Shakily, she activated her earpiece.

‘Yachi to Karasuno support.’ Yachi barely said audibly. ‘I have required some information behind Agent 11’s disappearance. Sending these notes.’ She put on her camera eye lens, in hopes that Kiyoko and Suga took a snapshot of the notes. After a couple minutes, Yachi took them out.

She gasped. 

‘I gotta put on the dress!’

Yachi scrambled up, ripping the dress of the hanger and slipped on the dress. When she was just zipping it up, she noticed something more to the investigation notes. Yachi knelt down, tilting her head to get a better look at them.

The other half of Aoba Johsai  
Hajime Iwaizumi  
Issei Matsukawa  
Shinji Watari  
Akira Kunimi  
Yuda Kaneo  
Shido Heisuke

‘The other side of Aoba Johsai?’ She thought. ‘The Elite Agency? What is this…’

Five years ago: Toruu Oikawa and Hajime Iwaizumi, two of the most skilled Elite Agents of Aoba Johsai. Torn apart due to contrasting views over taking down Ushijima, a territorial mob boss, and the ethics of the agency world, resulted in a falling out. Oikawa now runs his own illegal trading business, rivaling against Ushijima in his own playground. 

Iwaizumi runs the Aoba Johsai Elites, and all records of Oikawa have been erased, which is why a lot of agents do not know him nor talk about him.

 

“Hey! Honoka, or whatever your name is!” It was Hanamaki. “Hurry it up!”

“Ri-right!” Yachi squeaked. She covered the notes underneath her other dress. Did anyone else know this? Could Oikawa actually know where Tsukishima is?!

Nervously, Yachi stepped out. She found it hard to focus on anything after that revelation. There was a high chance that Oikawa actually knows who they are, if Tsukishima had a detail report such as this….  
.

Yamaguchi watched as Yachi nervously stepped out. She was as white as a ghost, her fingers trembling greatly. Was everything okay? He left Oikawa behind, jogging up to her.   
“Is everything okay?” He whispered. 

“Y-yeah.” She looked behind him, giving off the vibe that she couldn’t tell him right now. Yamaguchi took her hand, offering it a squeeze to scare off whatever frightened Yachi. 

Hanamaki didn’t miss a beat to point this out.

“Ah, to be young and starcrossed.” Hanamaki swooned. “Don’t you miss your dating days, sir?”

Oikawa smacked him on the shoulder. “Don’t be stupid, Hanamaki.” He crossed his arms. “I’m a man of business, I don’t have time for such luxuries.”

“Is that what you told Iwaizumi?” Hanamaki questioned.

Anger flashed in Oikawa’s eyes. “Do not mention his name, Takahiro,” Oikawa said furiously. 

“Apologies, sir.” Hanamaki said. Oikawa ignored his apology, and walked up to Yachi and Yamaguchi, pushing back the memories that tried to make themselves know.

 

Back at Karasuno HQ

“Sir! How’re Yachi and Yamaguchi?” 

Daichi Sawamura stood at the door, a worried look on his face. President Ukai swerved in his chair, cigarette lit.

“They’re fine, Agent One.” Ukai said. “Kuroo has his eye on them, and is conversing between support on their status.”

This should’ve put him at ease, but it only made Daichi worry more. Oikawa was a incredibly formidable foe, the likes that even the Elites couldn’t touch him. Could Karasuno’s Pinch Agent do a number on him?

“I know what you’re thinking, Daichi.” President Ukai spoke softly. “He’s a cowardly lion who hasn’t showed his fangs yet. Have a little faith in the boy. He’ll be a man before you know it.”

Daichi’s shoulders relaxed. “You’re right, sir.” He chuckled. “I’m just not used to sitting on the sides lines.”

“It’s never easy, Daichi.” Ukai said. “But believe me, when the top agents are cheering on the little guys, It makes a world of a difference” He shuffled some papers around, searching for his new box of cigarettes. “Now, Daichi. Is he here yet?”

“Ah, yes sir.” Daichi spoke. “He should be here right about now.”

There was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Ukai said.

Iwaizumi of Aoba Johsai Elite Agents stepped in. “You wanted to see me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, i hoped you liked it! thanks for sticking around. Stay tuned for more, and dont be afraid to tell me what you think (pls dont be mean D:) Apologies for any grammar farts or any weirdness !


End file.
